marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
FBI
|movie = Iron Man (mentioned) The Incredible Hulk Iron Man 3 Captain America: The Winter Soldier Captain America: Civil War Spider-Man: Homecoming Black Panther (mentioned) Ant-Man and the Wasp |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Carter Daredevil Jessica Jones (mentioned) Iron Fist (mentioned) The Defenders The Punisher Runaways (mentioned) Cloak & Dagger (mentioned) WandaVision (unreleased) |comic = The Incredible Hulk: The Fury Files (mentioned) Spider-Man: Far From Home Prelude |status = Active}} The Federal Bureau of Investigation is a law enforcement agency that operates under the with the main goal of protecting and defending the United States. History Dottie Underwood Case In 1947, Vernon Masters and two FBI agents arrived at the New York Bell Company Office, the secret facility of the Strategic Scientific Reserve, to take custody of the recently captured Dottie Underwood. Despite Jack Thompson's protest, the FBI took Underwood and Masters noted that the Bureau would be credited for capturing her.Agent Carter: 2.01: The Lady in the Lake Executive Order FBI agents led by Vernon Masters entered the Auerbach Theatrical Agency to have the planned raid of the Strategic Scientific Reserve into the Arena Club stopped; Masters submitted to Daniel Sousa an executive order to cease-and-desist, overriding his search warrant. Sousa argued with the agents to no avail.Agent Carter: 2.04: Smoke & Mirrors Kidnapping of Tony Stark FBI approached Stark Industries following Tony Stark's capture by the Ten Rings and escape.Iron Man Chase of Bruce Banner ]] The FBI assisted the Strategic Operations Command Center with tracking Bruce Banner's movements, raiding houses or follow up on leads. When Banner reconnected with Betty Ross, the FBI began monitoring her credit cards, cell phones, and various online accounts in an attempt to pinpoint their location.The Incredible Hulk Aldrich Killian's War The FBI was one of the agencies that had Intel on the "Mandarin bombings".Iron Man 3 HYDRA Uprising is arrested by the FBI]] After Black Widow exposed HYDRA by dumping all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files on the internet, FBI agents arrested Senator Stern as his affiliation with HYDRA was made public.Captain America: The Winter Soldier FBI agents constantly watched Maria Hill after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. When Melinda May incapacitated the surveyors so she could talk privately with Hill, a team came and surrounded Hill just as May escaped. Hill then berated the agents for the time they took to apprehend her. After Phil Coulson's reorganization of S.H.I.E.L.D. and his deal with Senator Christian Ward, Grant Ward was handed over to a team of heavily armed FBI agents so he could be taken to a trial. However, he managed to take down the agents and escaped.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House Assassination of Christian Ward The FBI began to investigate the alleged murder-suicide of Christian Ward against his mother and father. Investigating the incident, the FBI found evidence that another person was involved.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: ...Ye Who Enter Here Arrest of Wilson Fisk ]] With Nelson and Murdock as his attorneys, Carl Hoffman testified against Wilson Fisk's criminal enterprise in exchange for the freedom of guilt. Hoffman's testimony led the FBI to begin mass arrests. Among those taken into custody were Turk Barrett, Caldwell, Parish Landman, Randolph Cherryh, several corrupt NYPD officers and Fisk himself, accused of racketeering. The FBI convoy transporting Fisk was attacked by mercenaries that killed every FBI agent and police officer, and one of the agents inside the armored truck was on his payroll, killing his partner to liberate Fisk. The FBI and the NYPD conducted a search for Fisk in order to recapture him, but it was Daredevil who thwarted Fisk' escape.Daredevil: 1.13: Daredevil Assassination of Samantha Reyes FBI assigned Gallagher to coordinate NYPD officers who were provided to secure Samantha Reyes. Following the shooting that killed Reyes, several FBI agents went to the building to examine the crime scene and assess the current situation.Daredevil: 2.10: The Man in the Box Chase of Lincoln Campbell The FBI was one of the agencies called for help by the ATCU to assist in their hunt for Lincoln Campbell who was deemed as responsible for the "terroristic attack" in Cincinnati Memorial Hospital.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.03: A Wanted (Inhu)man Tip from Jessica Jones FBI was informed about Jessica Jones who was hired to find John Raymond and eventually called the NYPD. Arriving at John Raymond's Hideout, FBI agents found Raymond's multiple C-4 explosives and went to examine the place. Agent attempted to question Jones about the incident, as she answered that she doesn't know what happened with Raymond. As NYPD arrived at the place, the agent was interrupted by Misty Knight who asked him to let her speak with Jones. FBI decided to cooperate with the Homeland Security investigating mysterious crime activity in New York City.The Defenders: 1.02: Mean Right Hook Bombing of the Vienna International Centre The FBI was one of the agencies that investigated the explosion at the Vienna International Centre.Captain America: Civil War Ambush at the Staten Island Ferry is surrounded by FBI agents]] The FBI was contacted by Tony Stark to deal with the Vulture's black market dealings. Group of agents set up a sting operation on the where Herman Schultz was selling hybrid weapons to Mac Gargan who already was in the FBI watch list. They were interrupted by Spider-Man who was tracking down Vulture's organization himself. As FBI agents surrounded Spider-Man, they were attacked by the Vulture himself who then escaped with Schultz. The FBI was able to apprehend Gargan and sent him to prison.Spider-Man: Homecoming Bombings of New York City ]] FBI was tasked to investigate the series of terroristic attacks orchestrated by unknown bomber. When he wrote the manifest and sent it to Karen Page, Mitchell Ellison contacted the FBI. The FBI examined his letter and allowed New York Bulletin to publish manifest before going to the New York Bulletin Building to interview Page and other employees.The Punisher: 1.09: Front Toward Enemy Attack on Ellen Nadeer The FBI assigned Jurmain to investigate the bombing of the United States Capitol, which caused the death of Ellen Nadeer. Examining the crime scene, Jurmain was approached by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who then handed the case from her.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.13: BOOM Deleting Files Examining the various events around the world, Noah learned that well-known political figure attempted to delete his FBI files for unknown reasons.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.11: All the Comforts of Home Golden Tigers During the street war between Triads in New York City, Frank Choi cut a deal with the FBI and leaked them information about Golden Tigers. FBI and United States Marshals Service were contacted by Misty Knight who convinced them to let Danny Rand and Colleen Wing to ask Choi a few questions before they sent him to the witness protection.Iron Fist: 2.09: War Without End Kingpin's Conspiracy Useful Lead While Wilson Fisk was imprisoned in the Ryker's Island, FBI used to send several agents to speak with him in order to get some useful information about New York City criminal organizations. However, Fisk refused to talk with the FBI, turning every agent away. Tammy Hattley assigned Ray Nadeem who was seeking for promotion to prison where he was presented to Fisk. Nadeem thought that Fisk will be silence as every time before but he learned that charged Vanessa Marianna for complicity to his illicit activity. He decided to cut a deal with the FBI - in exchange of information about New York crime world, FBI will convince DOJ to drop the charge against Marianna.Daredevil: 3.01: Resurrection is arrested by the FBI]] FBI agreed to Fisk's terms and he gave them information about the Albanian Syndicate, one of the most powerful and dangerous criminal organizations in the city. Using Fisk's lead, FBI had found a location of the mansion owned by Mother Teresa. Nadeem led the team of agents to his mansion where they arrested all members of the Albanians without a single casualty. Also, they exposed several NYPD officers and politicians to be corrupted by Albanians and they were arrested too. FBI then confiscated all Albanians' money and computers and ordered Burgos to gain access to data on computers and trace Albanians' money trail. Making a report about the successful mission, Nadeem was informed by Wellers that Ramsey and Arinori were going to handle Fisk's case from Hattley. In the New York City FBI Office, Nadeem stated that he needs to lead the Fisk's detail because none of this could have happened without the unexpected connection between Nadeem and Fisk. However, Hattley informed Nadeem about his bad FICO score what according to FBI policy, makes him a recruitment target. Nadeem managed to convince Hattley to handle the case to him on the condition that Nadeem keep Fisk talking.Daredevil: 3.02: Please Relocation of Fisk and Blake Tower]] FBI was informed that Wilson Fisk was assaulted by Jasper Evans who tried to kill him for betrayal. Acknowledged that Fisk's information could assist in taking down crime in New York City, Tammy Hattley and Ray Nadeem arranged a meeting with Chris DiMolina and Blake Tower. Hattley tried to convince them to release Fisk from the prison and place him in private location under FBI protection what DiMolina denied, pointing that Fisk is a criminal who was responsible for deaths of several NYPD officers. Nadeem reminded him about the danger posed by Albanian Syndicate which was taken down by the FBI using Fisk's leads. He then explained that Fisk's knowledge about criminal organizations can save a lot of innocent lives if the FBI and District Attorney Office will keep him alive. Thinking about Nadeem's arguments, Tower allowed the FBI to relocate Fisk. is surrounded by the FBI agents]] Group of FBI agents led by Nadeem escorted Fisk out of Ryker's Island and headed to the Presidential Hotel where Fisk was supposed to spend his sentence. However, en route to the hotel, the convoy was ambushed by Albanians who wanted to get revenge. Albanians killed multiple agents, including Jennings, Garcia, Foster, Leighton and Torres, and then attempted to break into the armored car to kill Fisk. He was saved by Benjamin Poindexter who used his marksman skills to take down all Albanians and then got Fisk out. Fisk's Protective Detail is escorted to Presidential Hotel by FBI]] With heavy casualties, Ray Nadeem and other survived agents brought Wilson Fisk to the Presidential Hotel. After Benjamin Poindexter made sure that hall was secure, Nadeem, Arinori, Johnson and Doyle escorted Fisk to his penthouse. Nadeem then asked Poindexter to report about an ambush to Tammy Hattley while he informed Fisk about rules of his sentence and secure the perimeter. Working on Fisk's protection detail, Hattley stationed Wellers, Lim, Mockta, Ramsey, Alvarez, Pryor, Slater and other agents to assist Nadeem. Also, the FBI contacted Millar & Lumming to deliver needed equipment to secure the perimeter. However, citizens did not want to accept the release of Fisk and staged a protest which was held up by FBI and New York City Police Department. FBI was informed about unidentified intruder who assaulted Benjamin Donovan at the parking deck of the hotel. Several agents headed to apprehend the hostile before they were quietly neutralized by an intruder. He then faced their reinforcement in the close combat before he defeated them all and escaped. Poindexter and Lim arrived at the Fisk's quarters and searched the place before leaving him.Daredevil: 3.03: No Good Deed OPR Investigation has launched an internal investigation into the motorcade attack. It would also be inappropriate of me to tell you that there was a slight discrepancy between your official report and the forensic analysis of the shooting.|Ray Nadeem to Benjamin Poindexter|Blindsided}} To be added Prosecution of Matt Murdock discussing Wilson Fisk's cooperation]] Wilson Fisk's deal with the FBI was successful: the whole Albanian Syndicate criminal network was wiped out by the FBI and DEA. Alongside with Benjamin Poindexter, Ray Nadeem visited Fisk at Presidential Hotel and Benjamin Donovan reasonably noted that without Fisk's information, FBI could not do this and they need to abide by the terms of the agreement. Nadeem assured Fisk and Donovan that dropped the charges against Vanessa Marianna and Fisk will get his property back. Fisk expressed his respect to the FBI, saying that he will continue to collaborate with the Bureau. To determine his words, Fisk informed Nadeem about his criminal associate Matt Murdock who assisted him in his illicit activities. Upon Tammy Hattley's orders, Nadeem led the group of agents to Matt Murdock's Apartment to arrest Murdock. However, as agents stormed the apartment, they found the place empty but Nadeem found Murdock's clothes on the floor, realizing that he was there. Investigating Murdock's case, the FBI discovered important evidence - retainer check from Confederated Global Investments written for Nelson and Murdock. Nadeem ordered Fremont and Johnson to apprehend Karen Page and bring her to the apartment where he questioned her about the connection between her law firm and Fisk's criminal activity. Page denied any of Nadeem's objections, even when he showed the picture of James Wesley. Instead, Page informed Nadeem about Fisk's shell company Vancorp that purchased the hotel through Red Lion National Bank, noting that Fisk used his influence to manipulate the FBI. meets Foggy Nelson]] Later, Nadeem attended Foggy Nelson's election campaign at Nelson's Meats. As Nadeem questions him about Murdock, Nelson noted that his actions proved his statements about the relationships between the FBI and Fisk. Noting that Murdock was still not charged with any crime, Nelson refused to cooperate and Nadeem assured him that as soon as FBI expose Murdock's crimes, both of Nelson and Page will be arrested too.Daredevil: 3.05: The Perfect Game Poindexter's Shore Leave To be added Attack on the New York Bulletin Building To be added Ambush on Daredevil To be added Karen Page's Visit To be added Corrupting Ray Nadeem To be added Arrest of Criminal Bosses informs agents about Kingpin's order]] Once Benjamin Poindexter was reinstated within the FBI, Kingpin gave Tammy Hattley a new order: apprehend several criminal bosses operating within New York City. Hattley gathered agents from Fisk's list, such as Arinori, Wellers, Ramsey, Johnson, O'Connor, Markham, and Ray Nadeem, at the New York City FBI Office and informed them about about Fisk's order. ]] The FBI agents led by Nadeem and Poindexter busted the locations and arrested Rosalie Carbone, Everett Starr, John Hammer, Latimer Zyl, and Sophia Carter. All bosses were brought to the Red Fish Blue Restaurant where agents stayed to watch over them. Later, Fisk himself, escorted by Nadeem and Poindexter arrived at the restaurant. He offered the bosses his protection from the federal prosecution, using his connections within the FBI, in exchange for the part of the revenue of their criminal assets. Bosses were skeptical about Fisk's offer, thinking the FBI organized a sting operation to arrest all of them. Starr ultimately dismissed the offer and prepared to leave, so Fisk ordered Poindexter to murder him. The rest of the criminal bosses then decided to accept Fisk's offer. As Fisk figured out that his trap on Daredevil was not worked, he ordered the FBI to escort him back to the Presidential Hotel.Daredevil: 3.09: Revelations Prosecution of Karen Page To be added Murder of Ray Nadeem and Winn]] , search divers also recovered the murder weapon. The registered service sidearm of fellow FBI agent Ray Nadeem. When agents went to take Nadeem into custody, he drew a weapon to resist arrest and forced his fellow agents to kill him in self-defense.|Tammy Hattley|A New Napkin}} Ray Nadeem was found by New York City Police Department at the backyard of his house, shot in the head. FBI organized a press conference with Tammy Hattley publicly stated to the press that the FBI previously discovered the corpse of Winn who was shot from Nadeem's sidearm. According to Hattley, Nadeem resisted to arrest and forced his fellow agent to kill him. Later, the FBI contacted Foggy Nelson ordering him to come to New York City FBI Office, in order to discuss the details of Nadeem's case. Greeted by Benjamin Poindexter, Nelson took the picture with him and posted at his election page, saying that NYPD knows where Nelson was. However, Poindexter assured Nelson that he is safe with the FBI as Wilson Fisk decided that he will be very useful when he will replace Blake Tower as District Attorney. comforts Seema Nadeem]] Poindexter then led Nelson to the conference room where he joined Hattley and Seema Nadeem. As Hattley tried to comfort her, Seema informed Nelson that she asked to call him because he was the lawyer of her husband. Seema stated that she wanted to assist the FBI in the investigation of Nadeem's case and Nelson could help her. Hattley and Poindexter left Nelson and Seema at the room, staying outside. Seema informed Nelson that the FBI are listening and handed him Nadeem's phone with his dying declaration.Daredevil: 3.13: A New Napkin Exposing of Conspiracy As Wilson Fisk organized his wedding with Vanessa Marianna, Tammy Hattley stationed several agents at the Presidential Hotel to secure the event. Patrolling the parking deck, Lim spotted the FBI vehicle with the man in Daredevil's Suit behind the wheel. Lim realized that the man was Benjamin Poindexter who warned Lim to stay away. Lim attempted to apprehend Poindexter, however, was knocked down by him. 's FBI agents are arrested]] Desperate to kill Fisk, Poindexter continued taking down every FBI agents on the way. However, as he attempted to kill Marianna, she was saved by Daredevil. FBI agents arrived at the hall where they attacked Poindexter and Daredevil, while Markham brought Fisk away from danger. Poindexter was able to defeat the agents, killing Mockta and Arinori and knocked down Hattley. Meanwhile, Daredevil defeated Johnson and O'Connor and discovered Fisk's location. Daredevil emerged into the fight with Fisk, as well as Poindexter who killed Markham. Thanks to the Ray Nadeem's dying declaration that was uploaded online, New York City Police Department and the office of Blake Tower had evidence of the corruption of FBI agents by Fisk. As Poindexter and Fisk were defeated, NYPD led by Brett Mahoney stormed the hotel where they arrested Hattley and all corrupted agents. Eventually, Hattley decided to collaborate Nadeem's declaration what helped NYPD and Blake Tower to take down all Fisk's criminal assets. Scott Lang's House Arrest ]] Following his aiding to Captain America and the Escape from the Raft, Scott Lang took a deal with the government to be placed under house arrest for two years. FBI assigned Jimmy Woo and his unit to monitor Lang in case he decided to break free from home. When Lang had only three days before liberation, he accidentally left the territory of his house. This resulted in the Ankle Monitor on Lang's leg notified FBI and Woo with a group of agents arrived at the house to make sure that it was not an escape attempt. Before leaving, Woo asked Lang about his contacts with Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne who also was wanted by FBI because of their indirect involvement in the incident in Germany. FBI was contacted by campus police of the Berkeley University who identified two people in Bill Foster's office as Pym and van Dyne. Woo with agents Stoltz, Burleigh and Pearson went to ask Foster about them. However, Foster answered that he has not talked to Pym in thirty years despite distrust on the part of Stoltz.Ant-Man and the Wasp Lead from Sonny Burch and Hope van Dyne]] Stoltz was informed by Sonny Burch about location of Scott Lang, Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne. The task force led by Stoltz arrived to Muir Woods and surrounded Pym and van Dyne. When Mobile Laboratory was shrunken, agents ordered Pym and van Dyne to surrender and capture them. Stoltz used his opportunity to steal the lab to hand it to Burch, however, he was killed by Ghost who obtained the lab. Meanwhile, Jimmy Woo went to Lang's house to examine him. Upon arriving at his house, he was stopped by Cassie Lang who claimed that Lang was sick. Woo, however, went upstairs and saw Lang. Woo later was informed that Pym and van Dyne were successfully captured. Pym and van Dyne were brought to San Francisco FBI Office where they were left to wait for Woo. However, Lang broke into the facility where he stole the Wasp Suit and the FBI uniform to liberate them. They successfully avoided FBI agents and escaped from the facility before Woo arrived to interrogate them. Chaos in San Francisco ]] At the San Francisco FBI Office, Jimmy Woo was informed by Pearson that Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne escaped and the Wasp Suit was stolen from the storage vault. Later, the FBI learned from the news report about the chaos on the streets of San Francisco with the involvement of Ant-Man. Woo and his unit arrived at the place and found the streets the Ant-Man Suit in the giant form which was completely empty. Woo and agents raced back to Scott Lang's House only to find Lang there, much to Woo's surprise. As Lang's sentence finally finished, Woo released him from the house arrest and set him free. Members Appearances References External Links * * Category:FBI Category:Organizations Category:United States Government Agencies